


Weekend with Letty

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Injury, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Sequel to Recon Romp. After their passionate romp on Korne Beach, Link and Letty have arrived at Lurelin Village and proceed to spend an eventful… and pleasurable, couple of days together.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the time between Recon Romp and Spring Break.

 

Letty moaned as her eyes flickered open.

 

She wasn’t really sure what it was that woke her up; the sun rising in the east and reflecting in the many pools of water left by last night’s storm? The cawing of birds that were a scant few seconds from being the morning meal for the irate traveler? Or perhaps it was the tongue currently rolling around her clit…yep, definitely the last one.

 

The silverette sighed happily as she relished her younger companion’s ministrations. He was a bit rough around the edges, but certainly had an impressive amount of luck finding her spots. One such spot that was often neglected by her fingers or other aids was enough to trigger her climax, causing her to throw her head back and hiss as her juices squirted into Link’s eager mouth.

 

The veteran traveler would never call herself a ‘morning person’; the most she’d tolerate was waking up to get a little more time in on a journey. Sure she’d hate herself every step of the way for making such a poor life choice, but she’d get it done in the end. Still, she could safely say that if this was a glimpse of what it was like, maybe she’d change her tune…eventually.

 

Feeling him withdraw from her loins, Letty let herself be heard. “Morning handsome. Get enough to eat?” she asked with a clearly playful tone breaking out of her tired voice. After wiping off some of her juices on his nose, he nodded and shuffled off her, exposing the outline of his own genitals for her viewing pleasure. His dick seemed a little limp, but nothing that a little tongue work could fix…

 

As tempting as the prospect was, the silverette ultimately declined such an opportunity, silently promising to repay in kind later on. “Mm, maybe later. We’ve got to check in at the village and see what they’re going to need.” She reluctantly explained as she reached down to pull up her shorts. “Mind handing me my shirt?” she called to her companion who was likewise redressing. If only she could make out his torso in the budding light… well maybe later.

* * *

 

“Din’s arms, I’m going to need a bath.” Letty muttered as she did up her vest. Like Link, she ultimately elected to forgo her long-sleeved undershirt, instead letting her forearms bask in the tropical air. Her younger Hylian friend was finishing packing up her tent. At some point she’d need to pick up something to carry it in; perhaps she’d find one in Lurelin?

 

Once she was satisfied with her state of dress, the veteran traveler turned back to her younger comrade and couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at what he was holding. Not the tent, which only made sense, but rather the fact he was carrying the stone she’d used to prop up the cloth shelter. “Why are you bringing that rock?

* * *

 

“You’re an interesting sort, Link.” His companion sighed as they walked past the serrated gateway into the village proper. When she’d asked him why he was wasting time moving rocks from the three smaller circles to the near-perfect one, he’d merely smiled and kept working. Sure it didn’t end up being more than about five minutes of work, but still; it was an odd thing to delay them on, especially with the village only a few steps away. And what the hell was that smell?

 

As the two walked through the silent village, she heard her companion idly note the lack of activity. “Probably sleeping; I doubt anyone’s keen to go out after the crazy weather last night.” The veteran traveler shrugged. “Besides, we need to get to the inn before anything else. I’m sure we’ll have time for you to harass everyone.” She smirked, enjoying the half-hearted glare he sent her way as she reminded him of how he’d gone up to ever person at the Lakeside Stable for information.

 

Inwardly, Link couldn’t help but enjoy her company. The fact she could hold her own in a fight and in the dirt was quite a new experience for him, having only thus far lain with inactive villagers and Rola (whom he’d only been told was still active, although he was inclined to believe her). He even found himself inwardly amused at her course tongue and colorful commentary, even when it was directed at his expense. _‘Guess it is nice to have a companion for a while._ ’

 

Letty, having been to Lurelin on a few occasions, acted as the guide, pointing out the mayor’s hut or the duo of huts that belonged to the descendants of the village’s founder. She offhandedly mentioned the purpose of the large tower they’d passed under; how it was meant as a lookout for any ships that were coming in under less than favorable conditions. It really was all quite fascinating, especially for such a small little settlement.

 

“Up ahead is the gambling hall. I’m kind of garbage when it comes to luck, but never hurts to burn off some rupees. Better to travel light, right?” she chuckled at her bullshit excuse. Link sighed at her open deceleration of vices. He didn’t have the heart to let her know that his modest wallet was only a fraction of the war chest he held on his Slate. She already knew about his ability to hold more weapons than any traveler could reasonably hold, but not really any of the other facets like taking photos or carrying basic materials.

 

“Anyway, we’re here. Welcome to the Swaying Palms Fishing Resort.” Letty declared as they started up the hill to the boat-like hut. The two banners bordering the entrance seemed a bit disheveled; no doubt due to the storm the night before.

 

Oddly enough, the one on the left was shaking, as if someone was pulling it. The cause soon made itself known as a dark-skinned woman with a rather healthy physique rose up from the behind the stairs. Once she noticed the two walking up, a warm smile graced her visage. “Ah, Letty! I suppose you’re the one here to help clear out some of our monster problem?.”

 

The silverette came to a stop and smirked. “Damn right; Link and I are ready to kick whatever ugly ass has been pestering you guys. Right, Link?” She turned to her comrade, earning a similar grin. The innkeeper beamed at the two’s eagerness, already feeling confident about the new face’s ability if Letty was vouching for him.

 

“Glad to hear; I’ll be inside getting everything set up for you guys. Come on in whenever your ready and we’ll talk about your first assignment.” The woman explained as she passed them and started climbing up the creaking steps. During the brief moment that she was facing him, Link couldn’t help but be drawn to her slightly open shirt and her noticeably robust chest.

 

“She’s pretty great, yeah? So we’ll drop off our stuff and grab a bite before our first mission. Hope you like fish and crabs, because that’s pretty much all you’re going to…-?” the veteran trailed off as she noticed her companion with a gob smacked expression. Come to think of it he’d been quiet ever since they’d first walked up to the innkeeper… ”Wait…have you never been to Lurelin?”

 

Link shook his head, a task made of equal parts answering her inquiry and clearing his mind. Letty sighed, having realized that her fool of a partner had just walked right into the village without even a single damn clue of the customs. “All you need to know is that they’re not too big on the whole ‘smallclothes’ thing. Other than that, they’re perfectly normal.” She explained, trying to make it apparent how little of a factor the village’s habit should be. It seemed to do the trick, as her partner gave her a small nod in understanding.

 

A quick glance down to his trousers confirmed that he wasn’t pitching a tent at least. But given how tight those things tended to be, if things started rushing downward, it’d be damn near impossible to miss. “Just…just try to keep it under control, alright?” she poked his chest as he passed her. _‘Save it for me, you hung bastard’_ the silverette licked her lips at the sight of his trouser-clad ass before shaking her head and following him in.

 

“Pardon the mess; had to fasten some things down from the storm last night.” The innkeeper apologized as she moved around undoing the shutters and letting in the dawning sunlight. Indeed, it turns out that quite a few things had ended up all over the floor thanks to the winds. Thankfully, there weren’t any signs of lasting damage; just a few wet sheets and a broken plate. Still, Link had the courtesy to reach down and pick up a somewhat-damp book near the entrance and handed it to the innkeeper.

 

“Thanks…Link, was it?” she inquired, eliciting a nod from the blond Hylian. “Not much for conversation, hm.” She mused, earning her a thin smile. She wasn’t exactly wrong; he just didn’t really feel the need to waste words on small talk. “Oh, where are my manners! I’m Chessica; your host for the next few days.” The now-named hostess explained as she bowed slightly. Just enough for Link to make out more of her CLEARLY uninhibited breasts.

 

A quick prod from his older companion snapped him out of it, followed by her hissing in his ear once Chessica had turned away. _“Quit staring! It’s disrespectful you know.”_

 

Oblivious to the strife, the Faronese woman just kept talking. “I hope you both were safe; it’s not often we get weather like that without a hurricane to go with it.” The innkeeper explained as she pulled out some dry sheets to replace the bedding. Link wondered what a hurricane was, but didn’t quite have time to ask before Letty answered.

 

“Had to camp overnight near Korne Beach. The surge got pretty nasty. Right, Link?” When he didn’t respond to her embellished account, the silverette looked back at her younger comrade and had to resist a sigh. _‘Oh for the love of Nayru.’_

 

To his credit, she didn’t necessarily BLAME him for his brazen staring. How could anyone help but gawk at the sight in front of them? The way her lovely ass pressed against the thin material of her dress, or perhaps the fact that said white garment was just the SLIGHTEST bit wet and revealed quite an enticing silhouette. That said, this was not really the best place to be popping a boner…

 

“Really? Are you both alright?” The innkeeper asked as she turned back to face her guests. Thinking quickly, Letty slid in front of Link, shielding his body and immodest tent with her backpack. So long as the villager kept herself across the room, things should go smoothly. Just have to play it all off.

 

“Not to worry Chess; Made it to high ground before things got too dicey. One night of rest and we’re raring to go!” she smiled, re-positioning herself as the innkeeper finished applying the sheets at the foot of the bed.

 

“Glad to hear it. Feel free to whatever is left of the fish. I’ve also got some fresh milk if you want.” The innkeeper explained as she stood up and stretched her back, causing her clearly bra-less chest to bounce. And of course that wound up having quite the effect on Link’s arousal.

 

Letty blinked as she felt his erection poke her ass. If it weren’t for how embarrassing the situation was, she’d probably tease him and grind back in retaliation. But she had some standards dammit! _‘…Does that really get him off that much?’_ The silverette mused, her mortification quickly turning into curiosity… a very, very heated curiosity. _‘Screw it; might as well nip this in the bud.’_

 

“Hey Chessica, Link and I need to run back and grab something. I’m going to leave my bag here for now, okay?” Link snapped out of his heated fantasies of the big-boned innkeeper at his comrades prompting. With a single push back with her rump, she quickly extracted her backpack and placed it down before grabbing his hand and rushing out. “Save some of that fish for us, okay?” she called back as she dragged her companion out the door, not even hearing what Chessica said next.

* * *

 

“This way, quietly.” The older traveler urged as she led them back out of the village. Her intent was to reach the small outcropping just underneath the lookout; concealed well and not likely to be disturbed so early in the morning. Of course that plan was simply too logical and risk-free for the Fates, so they threw a curve-ball in the form of the little boy Zuta.

 

“Shit. Um… This way!” she hissed as she pulled him along the edge of the hill. They passed the recessed shrine of Hylia before finally coming to a stop at the edge of the sand. From here, it would be difficult to spot them from any angle except straight above or out on the empty dock. Satisfied that they’d be undisturbed, Letty turned to face him and confirmed that he did indeed still have a quite visible erection for her to deal with.

 

“Whip it out, quickly.” She ordered as she got on her knees. When he didn’t immediately react, her already frayed patience was further tested. “Do you want me to take care of this or not? I’m not pulling it out for you.” The silverette insisted with her hands on her hips. Whatever it was that got through, Link nonetheless unzipped his trousers and fished out his erect penis.

 

“Oof, you need a bath, big time.” She balked as the scent of his unwashed musk filled her nostrils. Thankfully it wasn’t enough to make her wretch, and an exploratory sample of his dick confirmed that she’d still be okay tasting it. With a deep breath, the veteran traveler got to work, trying to be fast but relatively neat about the whole affair. It wouldn’t do for any carnal evidence to be left on her person, right? _‘Might smell rancid, but it still tastes okay…. He’s still getting a bath later though.’_

 

Link threw back his head and refrained from groaning as his comrade continued sucking him off. Like the night before, she made up for her lack of experience with an impressive arsenal of tricks and teases. Sure there were simple things like slathering him with her tongue or sucking his balls. But also more unique tricks such as using her teeth to trace along his veins or laying the flat of her tongue along the top of his crown as her lower lip rubbed the glans. The sheer number of creative acts she could pull off just served to make it all the better when she would briefly engulf him with her lips about halfway to the base before quickly pulling back.

 

Letty resisted the urge to undo her shorts and start stimulating her own loins. She wasn’t sure what it was, but for some reason the act of giving head was making her libido light up like crazy. Until last night, she’d never gotten satisfaction in performing oral gratification, but now she couldn’t help but WANT to give the best damn blowjob she possibly could. _‘Guess I’ll need to hunt down that little minx and thank her…before I throttle that little thing until the light goes out.’_

 

‘ _Don’t lie; you’d have done this nine times out of ten even without that stupid fairy butting in.’_ came the bitter voice of her inner conscious. To be honest, she’d completely forgotten about the short-lived inner struggle she’d had before her night got spicy.

_‘Oh hey; was wondering when you’d be coming to gripe. Want to try to argue the moral high ground again?’_ Letty internally asked, seeing as how she was currently in the process of sliding her lips down his length and flicking her tongue along it inside her hollowed-out cheeks.

_‘I would, but you’re mouth seems a little preoccupied.’_

_‘Great. Then if you’ll excuse me; I need to finish up here.’_

Letty immediately doubled her efforts as she started to hear more of the village stirring behind them. Thankfully there was nothing that would give them away like someone walking onto the pier or behind the inn. But still; time was of the essence, and that meant she’d have to forgo most of her usual playful tricks in favor of getting results. After some deliberation, the silverette elected to bring her hands into the mix, using her palms to stimulate whatever portion of his body she was not currently focused on.

 

It was during a time when her mouth was once again bobbing along his length that she felt him twitch; a surefire sign he was ready to cum. Withdrawing her head until just his crown was still between her lips, the veteran traveler doubled her hand’s pace in order to coax out the batter she was looking for. Faintly, she recalled how her last fellatio attempt had gone last night, and the fact she still couldn’t quite recall those last few seconds was a alarming.

 

Ah well, worse case scenario; she’d relent to let him pull her off before she passes out again. Might get a little dirty, but hopefully nothing too noticible. Of course, leave it to her inner voice to get the last word in just as she felt the first splash of cream on her tongue.

 

_‘I’m sure you’ll turn heads with a spunk-soaked face.’_

“Mmph?!” Letty’s mouth was instantly full of her younger companion’s virile spunk. The veteran traveler desperately tried to swallow as much as she could, but eventually it became too much. “* **Pwah*** Din’s Hips, does this thing ever stop?!” she asked, only to get a shot in her face in response.

 

“…”

* * *

 

“…So yeah; I ended up face-first in the water, and Link here took a rock from an asshole Bokoblin.” Letty explained to the bemused innkeeper. Behind her, the aforementioned lad was rubbing his cheek where a rather visible mark had blossomed on his chin. Chessica had of course raised an eyebrow after they’d entered in such a state, prompting Letty to make up a fantastical encounter that most children would call bullshit on. Luckily for them, the innkeeper seemed to buy it with a good-natured chuckle.

 

“Well, It sounds like you had an eventful morning. Still, a dead Bokoblin can only be a good thing, right? Fine work you two.” She said as she turned to present them with two silver rupees. “Here; for a job well done. I’ll even added a little something for this morning.” She explained as she added a red rupee to the mix. The two accepted their silvers gladly, but neither one made a move to claim the extra twenty. Link out of courtesy (since he wasn’t exactly strapped for cash), and Letty for…other, reasons.

 

The silver was one thing; it was for the reconnaissance mission. But the little extra red rupee for their little white lie just felt… it felt dirty accepting it. Sure, the silverette wasn’t exactly a prude about her tastes or ‘hobbies’; it was a perfectly healthy thing especially with such an active, risky lifestyle. But she’d never, EVER felt right about accepting payment for ‘those’ services; she had some standards.

 

Still, it’d be rude not to take it, so she accepted the red rupee with a smile before handing it off to Link. “Only fair it goes to the guy that made the shot, right?” she grinned, her words taking on a loaded meaning. The amnesiac was willing to write it off; just a coincidence. “Even if you did end up making a mess of my hair.” Okay now she was messing with him. Still, her generosity and demeanor was quite suspicious, and while Link wasn’t entirely sure what her game was; he was at least wary enough to know that accepting it MUST have some kind of a string attached… fuck it; it’d buy him a bundle of arrows. A Red’s a red after all…

 

Letty was fairly confidant that the implications had been lost on him, and really she couldn’t say she was too surprised. Sure the blond had quite a few things going for him; good looks, sharp skills, pretty damn wild in the sack, and he was actually pretty cunning from what traps she’d seen him set. But he was WOEFULLY inept in social customs. It actually made her curious what his story was. He claimed to have amnesia, but even then he must’ve grown up somewhere in the ruined kingdoms…right? Wherever it was, she was starting to doubt that he’d been told about what was socially appropriate based on him staring at the innkeeper’s backside as she reached for some paperwork.

 

She knew EXACTLY where his gaze was focused, and besides her grin getting alarmingly wide her grip on his hand tightened. She might not have the strength to crush his fingers, but the rupee was a whole different matter, especially with how hard she was forcing it into his palm. Link wasn’t sure how much force it took to shatter a rupee… but the cracking sounds were a little concerning. Lucking for him, a single glance at her still-grinning face made it fairly clear what the silverette was thinking.

 

_‘Don’t you fucking dare.’_

 

“Anyway when your ready, I’ve got the first horde of monsters we need taken care of. It’s in a little cove just east of the village between us and the Palmorae Ruins.”

 

 

\--

 

Link cursed as the hammer snapped in his hands; a testament to how much use it’d gotten in a scant hour. Luckily the force of his blow was enough to down the beast and give him a precious chance to scamper away and regroup. Letty meanwhile had finished chucking a struggling Pebblit away, letting it explode on the ground as she turned back to face her comrade. “I think I’d prefer the Lizafos now, Link.” She bitterly quipped, prompting a snort and a nod from the amnesiac.

 

The mission was simple; clear out the Pebblits that were infesting Gama Cove. Sure the little rocky buggers weren’t actually threatening the village, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Not to mention that there was supposed to be a fairly viable collection of ore deposits nearby, and it would be easier to hunt it down if the monsters were cleared out.

 

The small fry were pretty simple. The problem came when the large Stone Talus pulled itself out of the sand along with a few more of the little bastards. To make things worse, its vulnerable ore vein was located square on its back, meaning that it was harder to line up a shot for Link. Not to mention how quickly his hammer had been worn out thanks to those little stone bastards.

 

His companion noticed their best weapon’s ruined state and cursed. “Shit, please tell me you’ve got something else to cause some damage?” Letty pleaded as she gripped her harpoon; the second of the three she’d been given. With only quick glance to make sure the Talus’ was still down, Link pulled out the only other weapon he had that would be heavy enough to damage the stone beast: a Knight’s Claymore.

 

Letty whistled as she saw the finely crafted blade. “Where’d you get THAT number? Must be pretty nice to lug around blades like that without having to actually carry it.” She mused, still jealous over the special little tablet her new friend had and the many tricks he could pull off. Just before the Talus raised up to engage them again, Letty made out a glint in the ore deposit that carried the golem’s brain; a thin flaw that should be just wide enough for her spear to pierce. “Hey Link; use your bombs to draw the beast over there. I’ll run around and get under its skin. Got it?”

 

Link raised his eyebrows at her proposal, but nonetheless was willing to give it a shot. Keeping the claymore secured to his back, he instead pulled out his slate and thumbed over to the Bomb Runes. It only took a single spherical bomb to prompt the Talus over to him and completely ignored the silverette. As the monster reared back its fist to throw, he brought up his shield. He’d gotten better about parrying his foes, so with jut the right timing…

 

…Okay so that didn’t go so well. And now he was out a Soldier Shield.

 

Link struggled to regain his breath as he pulled himself up. While his injuries were an issue, at the very least he’d managed to open up the Talus to his partner’s attacks. He watched as Letty lunged into the beast’s exposed ore vein. While the first two strikes were devastating and true, the third missed its mark and snapped against the harder rock. “Stupid harpoons.” She muttered as she tossed the useless handle away. She was too focused on pulling out her third and final harpoon to notice the lumbering stone beast turning towards her…

 

While his companion was focused on pulling out her last harpoon, Link tossed a bomb just behind the creature’s legs as a distraction before detonating. His maneuver proved successful as the stone beast turned to follow him and ignored the girl. When the Talus’ finished turning to face him, he’d already pulled out a replacement: a Knight’s Shield. No sooner had he secured the sturdier metal barrier to his arm than he had to dodge to the side to avoid the other hand being thrown at him. He wasn’t going to get caught unawares again.

 

“Nayru’s sopping tits, that was a close one.” Letty cursed as she pulled out her last harpoon. She hadn’t even realized the Talus had been leering down on her before the detonation had hit her ears and nearly blown her back. The fact her comrade had his mystical bomb abilities and the instinctual knowledge of it’s range was both impressive and unnerving. But hey; he’d presented her with a second opportunity, and she wasn’t one to pass chance by.

 

This last harpoon was clearly the worst off; just one bad move away from snapping like the first two. If she was being honest, she’d prefer to just chuck the damn thing and take a chance on her brand new sword. But damn it all; she KNEW that would be a mistake later on. So instead, she clenched the hand-me-down from the villager Armes and preyed to every one of the Trio to see her through.

 

Link ducked beneath the beast as it lunged down to pull out another rock. Grasping onto its reforming arm, the Hylian quickly scaled up the beast’s head and fired a quick shot down its back. It didn’t hit the underbelly, but it did cause more of the tough exterior to flake off. The former knight had to forgo a second chance in favor of holding on as the Talus struggled to throw him off. Luckily for him, there were plenty of handholds on the creature’s back, and unlike it’s Frosty counterparts in the Hebra region, he wasn’t going to be getting frostbite from sticking his fingers in them. No sooner was he getting ready to leap off than a harpoon smashing against the Talus distracted him.

 

It had hit; smashed against the more sensitive inner layer just as the beast reared up and managed to buck Link. She watched in horror as the blond flew into the wall and collapsed with a resounding clang. Clearly his shield had taken the impact, but who knows how much damage his body had still taken? More pressingly for her, the irate and still-moving Stone Talus had turned to face her… and this time, she had no weapon.

 

Letty had faced some pretty bad scrapes before; a Stone Talus here, a Moblin there. She’d never had the gumption or the desire to face something like a Hinox or Trio-forbid; a Lynel. But it wasn’t often she’d faced certain death like this… and if shook her to the core. She willed her arms to move: nothing. Her legs were similarly locked. Despite all her bravado, all the veteran traveler could do was clench her eyes and beg to ever goddess she knew.

 

_‘Din, Farore, Nayru…Hylia. Not like this; PLEASE not like this…’_

 

The Talus raised its boulder above her…

 

 ***Fwip** *** - Shing!** *

 

Letty didn’t dare move even as she heard the sound of rocks shattering. Despite every screaming fiber of her body, she didn’t budge even as the alarming groan of stone started to fill her ears. It wasn’t until she felt the wind knocked out of her and her back hit the sand did she get even an inkling of what was happening.

 

She heard the massive thundering roar as the Talus collapsed, followed by the blasts of sand that impacted her. The welcoming sounds of it disintegrating into Malice would’ve been cause for cheer, if she weren’t fighting her frayed nerves. With her whole world shaking and clearly being pinned down, the veteran traveler simply elected to wait and see what stopped first; the shaking earth, or her frantic heart.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she just lay there; eyes shut and without moving an inch. Eventually, she mustered enough of her shattered courage to tentatively push against whatever obstacle was pinning her. Hearing her ally groan made her realize just what…WHO, had shielded her. Well at least that explained what had downed their colossal foe. Now she just needed to get the rest of her functions back under control…

 

Turns out Link was the first to move; a testament to how quickly he could bounce back from the numerous battles he’d endured. He was fairly certain he’d make it out of this one without any scars; just a number of bruises and feeling sore as hell; nothing a fairy couldn’t fix. Then again, the last time he’d thought that ended with him in a sexually charged haze with the silverette he’d just stopped from being crushed… Might be more worthwhile to take the long road to recovery this time.

 

Helping Letty to her feet, the duo surveyed their former battlefield. The way the sand had been heavily displaced, the many husks of the weapons and shields they’d gone through, and the various chunks of amber, opal, and rubies that littered the sand. If nothing else, they’d be able to afford whatever medical care they needed. Speaking of, the two wordlessly scanned each other for any signs of injury.

 

It wasn’t bruises that were their main concern, but rather the disheveled state the battles had left them in. They were both covered in sand and dirt; filthy from head to toe. Not to mention the sweat caking their bodies and causing their clothes to stick to their skin. Hardly an appealing look…

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

They were on each other’s lips in an instant. Desperately clawing at the other’s hair and clothes Letty dimly heard the sound of his shield hitting the sand, but currently she wasn’t in the mood to speculate where it could’ve landed. Not when she was too fixated on sucking his lips. While Link had a similar mindset, he was still averse to the grime-coated sections of her upper lip. _‘Oh for Din’s sake…’_ the older girl silently rolled her eyes before pulling his head closer to hers. To hell with all this grit and grime; she wanted his spit NOW. He could mope over his little hang-ups at a later point…

* * *

 

“Nayru’s tits, you’re a wreck, Link.”

 

The two had barely set foot in the inn before Chessica had rebuffed them and pointed the duo in the direction of the nearby spring. Not surprising, considering the amount of dirt, sand, sweat, and…other, fluids, were covering them. She should be feeling shame… but by the Trio did it feel so RIGHT, even if it had led to her getting sand in her hair.

 

So no sooner had she gotten stripped down and was swimming towards the waterfall with the bottle of soap Chess had provided did she hear her companion behind her. As she’d reached the submerged stone outcropping beneath the fall that acted as a foothold, she turned around just in time to see him getting out of the water. She was so certain of the opportunity that would be presented; hell, she was READY to take one mouth-watering look at his loins before trying to play coy. What she wasn’t ready for was the sight of the rest of his weathered, damaged body.

 

How she’d missed the sheer number of them last night was a wonder. Maybe she’d already been drunk on whatever that fairy had spiked them with. Or maybe she had seen it and chose to ignore it at the time. It was only slightly understandable that she’d missed it earlier, since they were far too focused on rolling in the sand and trying to establish dominance over each other. Regardless, there was no turning a blind eye now. As the silverette gazed at the disturbing number of scars, she felt a new emotion in regards to her companion: pity.

 

“How…how are you still standing? More of those little jerkass Fairies?” Letty asked as she gingerly probed his body, constantly fluctuating between admiring his chiseled physique and flinching as she passed each scar. Link merely shrugged, giving a slight nod to her latter question while not really committing to her first inquiry. _‘How could he act so blasé about all this?!’_

“Look, a scar or two is understandable. Hell, I’ve got one on the back of my leg from a nasty fall. But what you’ve got…Hylia’s-sake.” She cursed as her roaming hand reached his shoulder… his tense, coarse, knot-infested shoulder. That clinched it.

 

The amnesiac blinked as he felt her grip his shoulders and twisted him around, making him face underneath the waterfall. Before he could protest her sudden actions, she shushed him. “No chit-chat. Just let me see what I can do about these.” She called back as her fingers started pressing into his tense shoulders. She gave him just enough time to adjust his head so that the water wasn’t pounding onto his face before she started to apply pressure.

 

“Sorry if it’s a little rough; I’m not really a master at this.” Letty apologized as she struggled to press out the many knots and kinks in his shoulders. It was fairly easy to reach every part of her younger companion’s back thanks to having a few inches over him. Honestly her biggest obstacle was overcoming her trepidation about making contact with his scars, since none of them ended up eliciting much of a response… a notion that was far more unnerving than comforting.

 

Despite her misgivings, Link honestly couldn’t deny that her fingers were doing the trick. Having never had a massage at any point since his awakening, it made him realize just how little of an effect stretching or rolling his shoulders actually had. He was so ingrained in the relaxation that he barely noticed his comrade talking.

 

“I know a woman; old friend of the family. She gives killer massages and if you play your cards right, she’s willing to offer some tips and tricks.” The silverette explained as her fingers started to roll against the muscles of his back. To be honest, she wasn’t really sure if she was helping, but by Hylia did it feel good to stroke his toned body. And from the groans coming from her ‘patient’, it sounded like the feeling of pleasure was mutual. She barely heard him inquire where he could find this lady she was talking about.

 

“Can’t really say. She’s known for traveling all over the Kingdoms, and even makes some trips outside the borders to the neighboring lands. It’s actually kind of impressive how much she roams around despite pushing forty. Anyway, if you ever find a dark-haired Hylian that answers to ‘Cassie’, that’s your gal.” she finished on his back, and satisfied with her work, reached for the soap nearby and lathered her hands.

 

“So find her, and next time we’ll see if you’ve got the touch, okay?” she asked as Link turned out of the waterfall and nodded. “Good, now point your head down so I can reach your hair…”

 


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I’m REALLY sorry how late this is coming out. I originally planned to release this last Saturday, but a lot of things went bad real fast. Long story short; I’ve lost the finalized master copies of this story and couldn’t get my backup until yesterday. I decided to post the first half as a teaser, and I promise that I’ll have the rest of the chapter up when the third chapter is posted at the latest.

Letty flicked her silver locks out of her baggy eyes. It was actually rather amusing seeing the contrast behind her cleaned-yet misshapen hair and the rest of her thoroughly wrecked face. Even the thought of impending combat wasn’t really doing any favors for her lethargy. Although, it did give her an excuse to sleep in a little more rather than pull herself out of bed earlier to throw on the small bit of makeup she’d apply. Who cares what she looked like; certainly not the handful of Bokoblins that they would be dealing with…

 

She wasn’t really sure what time it was as she trudged up the hill. Probably about two, maybe two-thirty: before sunrise. Beyond that, she kept grumbling at the ridiculousness of their mission. Sure, it only made sense to take out a fortified stronghold while most of the Bokoblins were snoozing, but that didn’t mean she had to LIKE the prospect. She just plain wasn’t a morning person unlike her newfound friend.

 

Speaking of, she saw him a ways off, leaning against the now-blue Shrine and scarfing down some Tabantha Bread. While he hadn’t gone into specifics last night, she at least now knew that he was indeed responsible for the various ancient structures changing from orange to blue. And although he didn’t confirm it (mostly because she didn’t bother to ask), she had the suspicions he was probably also responsible for all the Shrines lighting up recently, as well as the towers that came out of the ground all over the kingdoms.

 

He heard her grunt out something that could vaguely be interpreted as a greeting. It was a rare chance of getting a barb in at her expense, one that he took with gusto. Before she could voice her protest, her stomach made itself known. Chuckling at misfortune on her behalf, the amnesiac reached into his bag and pulled out another tin of food: an omelet.

Whatever course, salty quip she had ready to retaliate with was buried at the sight of the fluffy breakfast. So instead, she accepted it and took a bite. “Damn, this is good. What’s in it?” she asked with a half-full mouth. Most of it wasn’t too surprising; milk, butter, eggs. The last ingredient however perked her interest. “Endura Shrooms, huh. I’m guessing they’re more potent than Stamella Shrooms?” she inquired as she scarfed down the last of it.

 

His nod was less of a requirement and more of a formality as the mushroom did its work on her tired body. Suddenly she felt far more awake; more energized and even felt BEYOND her peak ability. “I can see why. I feel like I could take on this base without a sweat now.” The silverette declared as she flexed her toned muscles. It’d perplexed her at first how slim the portions Link would consume were, but clearly her comrade favored efficiency over quantity.

 

“Get anything new from the Shrine?” she asked as he pulled out a second meal; a meat and mushroom skewer made with Silent Shrooms. The blond blinked at her inquiry before pulling out his new knight’s broadsword with his mouth full. Letty whistled in appreciation at the finely crafted blade.

 

“Nice. Guess you’ll be breaking that in against these assholes?” she inquired as she inspected the pommel. Link swallowed before shaking his head and brining out a Spiked Boko Club from his slate instead. “Not a bad idea; no point in wasting a fine blade like that for some mud-skinned Bokoblins.” The veteran traveler relented as she waited for him to finish….

* * *

 

 

Link shimmied down the tree back into the bush where his partner was waiting. Wasting little time, he quickly confirmed their initial survey of the base with the recounts left by the locals. What they thought was six turned out to be nine Bokoblins; all armed with bone weapons except for the leader’s Soldier shield and sword. Three reds on lookout, five blue (one at the foot of the spiral steps, three sleeping on the middle platform and one snoozing near the top) and one black Bokoblin near the last blue. Any other details were hard to make out due the lack of light.

 

Letty chewed on her bottom lip; a habit she tended to have when it came to doing more in-depth operations such as this. She’d only fought a black Bokoblin once, and that was with five other people. Two were dead, the rest were injured, but the caravan made it through. But the conditions were far more favorable then, and this time she wouldn’t have a pompadour-sporting oaf brazenly swinging around a massive club.

 

Link was weighing his options. He had no doubt that he could take the base, especially if t was only a single Black Bokoblin. The issue was their explosive cache; two barrels on the upper platform that could blast his companion and himself clear down the mountainside. He only had a single fairy left; one that had willingly fluttered into his hand way back in Kakariko Village. And while he had little doubt that she could hold her own against at least the blue-furred ones, even he couldn’t help but pause at the leader and his better equipment.

 

“I think I know the best way to do this…” Letty finally decided. Turning towards her companion, she explained the plan, followed by what his role would be. Once they were both on the same page, the only remaining matter was the two satellite reds and the blue at the base. “Can you take out the two sentries? I’ll sneak up to the one at the foot of the stairs. From there, we’ll coordinate between shots and stab. Sound good?”

 

The blond nodded, feeling fairly confident that they could pull off her plan. It’d save him some unneeded wear on his weapons. “Great.” She said as she pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss. Link was surprised by her sudden act, but before he could gel into it and respond, she’d already pulled away, licking her lips and breaking the thin saliva that connected their mouths. “Kiss for luck. Let’s fuck ‘em up.” She declared as she pulled out her weapons and snuck away.

 

Link stood there, stupefied and dazed, for about half a minute before snapping back the reality of their situation. Securing his gloves, he once again scaled the trunk to the top of the branches, getting a perfect view of both platforms around the tower. The Hylian pulled out his trusted Phrenic Bow; the perfect tool for raids like this. It had served him quite well ever since Rola had bequeathed him with the Sheikah-crafted bow. While it had clear signs of being worn and weathered, it still held up and proved by far to be his most reliable weapon…minus his Slate of course.

 

With his bow in hand, the amnesiac reached for his quiver, sifting through the various arrows until he pulled out one of the special arrows he’d gotten with his bow. He didn’t realize at the time, but the cucco-feathered arrows that Rola had given him months ago were actually perfect for stealth missions. A pretty understandable concept seeing as how it came from the Sheikah, but it took him far too long to make the connection.

 

So with his near-silent arrows, a keen eye, and precise timing, he took out both sentries before they even knew what’d happened. None of the seven remaining Bokoblins stirred, meaning his task had gone unheard. Perfect.

 

Once she saw the second go down, Letty started creeping along the ground, being careful to avoid stepping in any puddles formed from the gaps in the platforms above. With a flick of her wrist, she brought her unsheathed blade to her side; ready to slit the guard’s throat once she was in range. Even if it wouldn’t be enough, Link was ready to stirke into the pig beast’s head the moment it’d fall to the ground. It was all going so smoothly.

 

The Bokoblin yawned…

 

…

 

…

 

 ***SKREE!!** *****

 

“FUCKING KEESE!”

 

Well so much for that plan. Quickly shifting focus, Link aimed for the middle platform and launched a fire-charmed arrow into the explosive barrel right next to the trio of now-alerted Bokoblins. The explosion tore up much of the outer section of the platform, but thankfully he’d intentionally aimed for the one that was farthest away from his companion below. For the two on top, he switched arrows again for his precious Shock Arrow, launching it into the wet platform. The red sentry above died instantly, the blue was stunned, and the leader was disarmed.

 

He’d bought them a little time…

* * *

 

 

The impact of the club caused her arm to quiver, but the silverette held her shield firm and quickly thrust forward, connecting her broadsword with its grotesque face. Sadly it wasn’t enough, and attempting to follow up was met with the Bokoblin’s own bone-laden shield against her sword. She heard the chattering cry of those nightmarish hellspawn behind her, but couldn’t afford to be distracted. Even the sound of an explosion to her right caused little more than a flinch as her back heated up for a scant second.

 

Her opponent was much less lucky and was distracted by the detonation. A costly mistake, as it gave her the chance to bash his face with her shield before stabbing again, this time in its chest. She didn’t even wait for the body to decompose around her blade before she spun around and cleaved the flying Cyclops in two.

 

She hadn’t meant to act out like that; she SHOULD’VE had a better handle on the situation. But hearing that shrill sound; the rustling of wings, the eyes glowing in the darkness… so many eyes…

 

Letty shook her head, bringing herself back to the reality of their current assault. There’d be time for self-loathing later. She’d let a little childhood phobia get the better of her... And that wasn’t going to happen again.

 

 ***SKREEE!*** **\- *WHAP!***

 

…It WASN’T going to happen again.

* * *

 

 

Something was off. The blue Bokoblins were sluggish, taking way too long to wake up and retaliate. Even the ones that had grabbed their weapons were clumsy and inattentive, having paid little mind to the barrage of arrows striking them from a distance. _‘Maybe they’re drunk?_ ’’

 

Regardless of the reason, the Hylian gave no quarter. Link’s quick reflexes had taken out all but one of the three before they’d reached his companion, leaving her to deal with the spear-wielding blue pig. Its grip was pretty lousy and a quick flick of her shield-clad wrist tore it away. But before she could strike again, an unsettling fact gave her pause. _‘Why is it naked?!’_

 

Indeed, the blue pig beast before her was completely devoid of any garments, not even the loincloths that they commonly wore. Meaning that it’s shriveled junk was dangling before the silverette’s mortified eyes’ Bokoblins have rather grotesque genitals; akin to wild boars.

 

And to be frank the sight of it’s swinging dick and testes made it very difficult for her to focus when she was trying to fight her protesting stomach. She was never happier to have seen a monster explode into Malice than just that moment. A stiff drink was in her immediate future… Right after she dealt with the chief that was bearing down on her with an identical set of Soldier’s gear.

 

It was a little comforting to see that the Black Bokoblin had at the very least re-donned its loincloth. Only downside was that the scrap of cloth was hardly enough to conceal it’s surprisingly endowed girth. Still, the matters of it’s piggy dick were hardly the forefront of her mind, as instead she engaged the beast to the best of her ability.

 

She managed to get some good hits in, ducking beneath it’s lunges to strike at its belly, pressing back whenever it’d swing it’s blade in a chaotic circle. Hell, she even managed to give push it back up the steps onto the penultimate landing. If only the damn thing would just DIE, she’d be in the clear. She’d just have to keep on her toes and take every chance she could.

 

Sadly for her, while it was far from being a better fighter, the Bokoblin had the advantage on strength and durability. So much so that when it took an intentional blow to lull her into a more cautioned state, all she could do was watch in horror as her shield shattered against it’s fierce strikes. A blow from its own shield knocked the wind out of her and caused her to fly down the short steps before landing flat on her back. With her adrenaline rush petering out, Letty was left a disheveled and barely functioning mess. Even the act of rolling onto her stomach and propping up an elbow proved herculean in effort. And when the Bokoblin walked around her and lifted her up by her head, all she could do was mutter a curse.

 

She tiredly gazed up from between its fingers, defiance still sparking in her eyes. As green pools met the glowing red ones of her dominator, she failed to even muster the strength to spit in its face. A single glance down revealed that the shorter beast had wound up brining her head level with his flaccid cock. More specifically, her nose was a scant few inches from its base, giving both of her nostrils a thoroughly unpleasant olfactory assault.

 

_‘Fucking hell…’_

 

It wasn’t really any more comforting when the beast instead reached for neck and started to choke her…

* * *

 

 

The Bokoblin was wrenched off her as the Knight’s Broadsword smashed into its side. Dimly, the fading silverette noticed a flash of green rush towards her before things went dark…

* * *

 

 

Surges of pink brought her back, gasping and gulping in air to her deprived lungs.

 

She faintly registered a hand on her shoulder, but couldn’t make out anything in the dark. She felt a rug on her back; had she been taken back to the village? As more of her vision returned, it became clear that they were still on the platform. Her comrade must’ve taken her over to one of the ruined pilfered carpets that the former inhabitants had used to sleep. Din’s Arms, the stench was pretty bad…

 

Link let go of the breath he’d been retaining once he saw his comrade come back to life. After he’d wasted his new broadsword smashing against the Bokoblin leader, he’d quickly rushed to her side and released his final fairy. He hadn’t even thought about what had happened last time.

 

So he was more than a little alarmed when she lept up and pinned him down, her green eyes smoldering with desire and want.

 

“Pants, off…. NOW.”

* * *

 

 

Letty threw her head back with a wanton moan, pressing out her chest as she rode her younger friend’s dick. Beneath her, the Link kept pushing up to meet her thrusts. The sun was just starting to rise from somewhere on the other side of the sheer cliff that separated them, but neither of the two Hylians truly cared for semantics such as time.

 

It wasn’t the addled lust that had controlled them two nights ago, rather it was more akin to the brief spurt of passion that yesterday’s near-death fight had evoked. Whatever concerns of fatigue or injury she could’ve had after her asphyxiation had been cleared up by the fairy Link had directed towards her. If either were in a purely rational state, they might’ve noticed how distinct things felt compared to what the silverette had dubbed as the ‘Lust Fairy’ back on Korne Beach.

 

Such concepts were far from Link’s mind as he pulled his older companion down to lock lips in a searing, open-mouthed kiss. He felt her nails spread further beneath his tunic and start to dig into his bare chest from between the chainlinks. “ ***Pwah*** Getting a little bold, aren’t you?” Letty panted, her clear green eyes blazing with want. Rather than reconvening their make-out, the silverette used her hands to push herself back up and resumed her fast-paced thrusts.

 

“Mmm th-HAT-‘s it! More!” the silverette pleaded as she broke her rhythm in favor of a prolonged, deep-penetrating gyration with her hips. While the blond could appreciate how dedicated she was, he couldn’t help but want to show her how little control she could actually hold. All he needed was the right leverage and…

 

“?!”

 

She wasn’t sure how he’d pushed her over. One second she was on top desperately trying to impale herself on his fleshy spear, the next she was on her back with her legs pushed aside and laying on his shoulders. In a brief instant, she’d gone from leading their sexual charge to being mounted like a common mule.

 

Letty desperately squirmed, trying to get any semblance of control to push further on his manly spear. Alas the way he had her pinned down made it impossible. He was in control, and had full dictation of the pace and depth of their rutting… and by Nayru’s sopping tits it wasn’t NEARLY fast enough for her!

 

“M…my ass.”

 

Link heard her over his controlled thrusts and intentionally slowed down, trying to goad her to speak up. If for nothing else so he could actually understand what in Farore’s name she was trying to say. “Finger…plea-EASE!”. She pleaded, practically grinding her teeth now at how insufferably unsatisfying he was being. When the blond didn’t take the hint, she finally lost what little patience she had and reared her head up.

 

“What are you, dense?! I told you to finger my ass you fucker!” she spat out. Maybe it was the adrenaline from their earlier fight, or perhaps it was just all the blood going into his erection as opposed to his brain. Regardless, the blond brought up his hand to her puckered bud and started prodding it with his middle finger. “That’s it you fu-FUCK!” she hissed as his digit pierced her butthole.

 

Her anus was tighter than any vagina he’d encountered thus far. Hell, even Cecili’s virgin folds weren’t compressing down on him as much as the silverette’s ass. With how much she was writhing and squirming, it was no surprise when his fingernail accidentally pricked her anal walls.

 

Her world went white…. 

* * *

 

“So…sorry about botching that; I can’t STAND those creepy little fuckers. Have you ever seen a swarm of them?” she asked as she adjusted her belt. Beside her, Link looked up from examining his newly acquired soldier’s bow to mention his run-ins on Hyrule Field. He omitted to mention the handy Bomb Runes on his slate serving as an active deterrent however. “Let’s just say getting lost outside and having a swarm surround you at the tender age of seven doesn’t lead to a happy outcome.” The silverette finished, as flashes of her copious nightmares started to flood her thoughts.

 

Link, noticing her discomfort, reached over to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. With his physical contact, the veteran traveler was able to shake off her trauma and offer a grateful smile. It was different from her usual biting grin, and the blond couldn’t help but offer one of his own in return. The two passed the landing that led over to the Yah Rin Shrine and descended into the village proper.

 

It wasn’t until they were passing the bullpens that Letty spoke again. “Oh almost forgot; do you have any goat butter?”. Link slowed his pace at her seemingly random question and queried where her request was coming from. “I passed Kiana on the way up the hill earlier and she mentioned needing snails and butter for their dinner tonight. I had a few snails so do you have any butter?”

 

That was just raising further questions; what would a woman like her be doing up and out so early? Sure her bulls probably needed to be tended to regularly, but there’s no way even THEY would be active in the middle of the night. Letty saw the confusion on his face and sighed before clarifying. “Her youngest was having another nightmare; apparently that’s been a common occurrence the past few months. I found her heading back to her hut and the question got brought up.”

 

“Anyway, do you have it?” she asked again, annoyance starting to creep into her voice. The amnesiac, satisfied by her answers, pulled out a wrapped and sealed stick from his pocket. While he wouldn’t claim to understand the specifics, he’d been told that the wrapping served to keep the butter cold and intact. For once she was too tired to lash out on the irritably roundabout way it took for her companion to answer a damn question and simply accepted the insulated stick with a glare. ”Great; we’ll be drop it off before we head back. Oh speaking of…”

 

Sure enough, Kiana was already outside hanging up her sheets to dry. Not surprisingly, her youngest wasn’t present due to still trying to catch up on sleep after the poor lad’s rough night. So that just left the housewife by her lonesome in the early morning light. As she finished laying out one of the bedrolls, the Faronese woman noticed the duo’s descent and hailed them over.

 

“Everything go alright you two? Things sounded pretty tense up there.” She mused with readily apparent concern. Letty took the initiative with her usual brazen attempt at charm.

 

“Ah, nothing the two of us couldn’t handle. At the very least I had my shining knight to bail me out. Speaking of, here’s some butter; courtesy of Mr. chatterbox here.” The silverette handed the still-wrapped stick to Kiana. While the blond levied a glare at her latest rib, he’d relent that was a pretty good jab. The Faronese mother accepted it with a beaming smile.  


“Oh thank you! I’m sure this will be the finest batch of paella yet! You two must join us for dinner.” Kiana requested. The two didn’t even hesitate to accept; Letty with her usual bluster, while Link simply offered a subdued nod and thin smile. “Wonderful; we’ll see you tonight at 6.” Kiana stated before turning back to her laundry. With the silverette already walking away and the mother’s attention diverted, that just left Link to his own devices. Even in such a lethargic state, the blond couldn’t help but appreciate the thin clothing that defined every curve of these Faronese beauties.

 

Of the two he’d met, he’d probably put the mother just a few steps above Chessica. While the innkeeper had a delightful amount of pudge, Kiana’s weight seemed more focused on her thighs and especially her rear. If he were in a clearer mind, it was going to be blatantly obvious that a repeat of yesterday’s embarrassment was inevitable. Thankfully for him, his brief flash of sleep and the adrenaline surge of this morning’s antics had thoroughly drained him. So instead he mumbled a thanks and trudged after his partner.

 

Chessica was just finishing her crab omelet when the two trudged in. “I take it things went well?” the innkeeper inquired. The silverette’s beaming grin and the blond’s nod was enough for her. The older woman took one glance at her two patrons disheveled state before speaking again. “Well your not QUITE as putrid as yesterday, so I’m not going to kick you two out. Still, it might be better to wash sooner rather than later.” She suggested as she placed her used dish to the side and reached for her bag.

 

“I’m going out to meet Chief Rozel. I’ll have your payment later today; feel free to lie down for as long as you wish in the meantime.” The innkeeper explained as she left them behind. It was almost unfortunate that they’d let out all that pent-up aggression earlier…. almost.

 

Letty dropped her pilfered weapons to the ground and stretched her back, wincing as she heard something pop. Link was even less cordial regarding his gear and opted to just toss them away before slamming face-first onto the bedroll. “I’m going to go tan for a bit; have to embrace the sun while you can, right?” he heard his older friend say. While he couldn’t really say he agreed, he wasn’t in the mood to speak against her decision.

 

“You know you could always joi…Link?”

 

He was out before he even heard her next words. 

* * *

 

 

Link was walking back from the washing pond with a much cleaner appearance. He’d woken up about an hour before their designated dining time and had managed to squeeze in a quick cleansing beforehand like Chessica had suggested. Speaking of, he briefly took out the trio of purple rupees that had been his payment before using his slate to store one of them along with the other sizeable number it had.

 

He’d forgone his tunic and was instead wearing his pants and the old shirt that had been waiting for him outside of the Shrine of Resurrection. Thanks to the craftwork of Saki back in Rito Village, it had been re-stitched and made into something more acceptable in public company. The embroidered logo of the Rito on the back was also a nice touch, and it made him wonder if he could find other tailors to apply their own home’s sigil. It could look pretty nice. He’d trying asking around about it tomorrow or perhaps the next day. After all, he had no reason NOT to stay after the rest of the village had chipped in to comp their stay through the weekend.

 

As he walked back the children’s hut, the Hylian noticed the now-crackling fire pit and the cooking pot that sat atop it. Around the perimeter of the pot, a wooden ring had been set up just out of reach of the licking embers. A pitcher of some kind had already been placed down, and as the amnesiac slowed his pace, he noticed his comrade walking out of the adult’s hut with a stack of plates.

 

Her now-noticeably tanned face perked up as she noticed his approach. “Oh good you’re finally up! I was getting ready to march down to the hotel and drag your ass here.” The silverette explained as she set down the six plates around the cooking pot. Her blond friend didn’t doubt for a single second that her thinly veiled threat was anything but true. Behind her, a bearded Faronese man walked up carrying two wooden stools identical to the four already around the fire.

 

So you’re the lad that’s been helping us with our monster problems.” The man mused as he put down one of the stools. With a hand now free, he reached forward with an open palm. “Name’s Sebasto. I’m not much of a warrior, but if you need a fine haul of fish; I’m your man.” The goateed fisherman proudly declared as he shook Link’s hand. The smile on the older man’s face only grew as he heard footsteps behind him and turned to embrace Kiana with his free arm. “And this…”

 

“…Would be my lovely wife.” He proclaimed after laying a loving peck on her cheek. “She’s told me that you’re also the reason for the wonderful meal we’re about to enjoy”. Link simply smiled as he rubbed the back of his head; trying to downplay these ‘achievements’ as nothing more than offering a helping hand. “Much appreciated; goat butter’s a little difficult to pick up around these parts.”

 

The mother let go of her youngest son’s hand to let him rush forward with a bundle of utensils. “I’d be happy to make it more often, If only we’d been able to stock up on some the last time travelers came to town.” She declared, her chipper demeanor only barely veiling the slight tone of bitterness and iration. To his credit, her husband picked up on it and did his best to appease her as their oldest boy came rushing up.

 

“Sorry love; didn’t have enough after everything was said and done. Next time, though: promise.” Sebasto explained. Kiana sighed, not willing to make too much of a scene in front of their guests or especially the boys. The fisherman took his chance and quickly walked back to pick up the rest of the dining set.

 

“Well nevermind that; dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I hope you like snails.” She asked as she set down the dish on the cooking pot. Link couldn’t see anyone else’s reactions, but could only speculate what exactly could make those slimy things even the slightest bit edible… 

* * *

 

 

It was a little crowded around the pot, but the group of six was still perfectly capable of relishing in the fine meal that had been pulled together. Between the travelers sharing their stories, the family talking about their home’s past and the local legends, and just a general uplifting atmosphere, Link could honestly say that this was the most comfortable he’d been in a long, long time.

 

Kiana sat down after putting Zuta and Kinov to bed. It’d taken some doing, especially with the former wanting to hear more of ‘Mr. Green’s’ tales of heroism and bravery. But a promise for their father taking them fishing seemed to have appeased him. She wasn’t really sure what was causing her husband to roar with laughter, but based on Letty’s likewise state and Link’s bashful state; it was clearly at the young man’s expense.

 

“Ah, well that’s one way to waste an afternoon I suppose. Must’ve been worth the exercise though, right?” the bearded man sighed as he wiped away a tear in his eye. Link sighed as his companion mockingly patted him on the shoulder, clearly enjoying his momentary discomfort. “You’re back early; I expected Zuta to be bouncing off the walls after letting him have sugarcane juice.” He commented as he downed the rest of his cup.

 

“About that…” she trailed off, getting her husband’s attention. “I hope you don’t mind, but the boy’s will be joining your fishing trip this week.” She explained, her tone apologetic, but not really leaving any room for debate. The fisherman sighed; knowing that he couldn’t in good conscious bring his young boys all the way out to Soka Point.

 

“Hm, I suppose I can give a go for Aris Beach; should be pretty clear now that our two heroes have cleared out the coastline.” Sebasto relented. The haul wouldn’t be as good; enough for food and some spare pay, but not enough for his ‘special crop’… hopefully the remaining powder would be enough to last in the meantime.

 

Kiana smiled, happy to have avoided any embarrassing displays in front of their guests. “Sounds good. Well, since the boy’s are asleep, why don’t you bring out the weekend special? I’m sure these two would be glad to join us tonight.” She mused with a light flutter of her eyes.

 

Sebasto grinned at his wife’s request. “That’s a fine idea, love. Why don’t you entertain our guests while I go bring it out? Excuse me two; it’ll just be a moment.” He explained as he left the circle and walked back to the hut they shared.

 

“That’s got to be the best damn seafood I’ve ever had. Thanks so much for inviting us, Kiana.” Letty leaned back and sighed. Link offered his own gratitude towards the Faronese woman and her family.

 

“It’s the least we can do. Those monsters have been causing us trouble for months now. Maybe they’ll take a hint next Blood Moon and leave us be.” She wistfully mused. The two travelers nodded; both quite aware of how demoralizing the prospect of an unending war against monsters that kept coming back could be.

 

“Do you really think that’s going to happen?” the silverette asked, exhibiting an attempt at being tactful regarding such an unlikely prospect. Sure there were cases of monsters shuffling on if they faced enough consistent opposition, but that usually applied to the weaker members. Even then, there was always the idea that they’d come back, or be effectively replaced by a stronger member of their species.

 

“I’m hoping so. We can handle the weaker ones, and even hold off the older ones. But Blacksnout… we don’t stand a chance against that monster.” She shuddered as her thoughts trailed back to waking up to slaughtered cattle, or hearing the screams of faceless travelers being fended upon for the crime of trying to visit their village. “Still, I can’t thank you all enough for what you’ve done; especially for my little Kinov. Hopefully this means I don’t need to explain what those screams and grunts were until he’s older…”

 

“Wait, so you mean those pigfaced bastards were…” Letty trailed off as the realization hit her like a Talus to the face. The Faronese mother stayed silent and waited for the silverette to collect herself. “…Are, are you sure? I don’t think Bokoblins are intelligent enough to screw each other.”

 

“I’ve been raising cattle all my life; I know what animals in heat sound like. Incidentally, I know the difference between mindless rutting and say; a couple having sex; intelligence has nothing to do with it.” Kiana mused as she plopped a butter-soaked snail in her mouth. Even with her eyes closed, it was painfully obvious that she could see the look of embarrassment on her young guest’s faces and was relishing their discomfort.

 

“I…I didn’t think there were any Bokoblin girls at that outpost. Did you see any, Link?” Letty asked, trying to change the topic. Sure she wasn’t exactly a prude, but it’s not like she was eager to getting critiqued in the act of sex by a mother of two. At her words, Link simply shrugged, his own mortification lingering on his face.

 

“I doubt there were any. Not that that’s going to stop one of those savage beasts.” The Faronese woman explained as she finally opened her clear blue eyes. Link was confused at what exactly the mother was implying. It took one look at his companion to realize that he was essentially alone in this state of ignorance.

 

“Didn’t think that a Bokoblin could be gay, but I guess there’s nothing really shocking about it in hindsight.” The silverette mused as she picked at a piece of porgy. THAT was a connection that the amnesiac was able to latch onto, and all at once he started to understand what exactly the two were talking about, starting with the term ‘gay’.

 

He’d heard it be used to refer to people, sometimes in a less than flattering light, but had never really met anyone that called themselves as such. While he could admit that Bolson was…eccentric, he wasn’t sure if the man ever professed himself as such. Despite what some of the citizens of Hateno Vilalge believed. At the time he opted to stay silent and file it all away until he learned what exactly it entailed. As far as he could figure, it was being attracted to the same gender… but that raised a few questions to him, such as the ability to raise and rear children.

 

Speaking of that; the act of sex. Women together was one thing, but what could men do? As it turned out it involved sticking your dick in someone’s ass… and if the fact his finger had nearly broken inside the silverette’s rump was any testament, surely that could hardly be a good thing. What would that even be like, thrusting in there?

 

Put bluntly, the thought wasn’t really appealing. Surely it must hurt far more than a woman’s flower? Wouldn’t the pain override any sense of gratification from either party? Was it like how some people apparently got off on the act of being injured or having blood drawn?

 

_'...'_

 

Maybe he was thinking too much; not every relationship was built on sex, obviously. Perhaps it really was just a matter of being attracted to a member of the same sex. There were all kinds of ways to describe a relationship or the concepts of love after all. As a last-ditch exercise, the blond tried to speculate on any reasons why it WASN’T a possibility…

 

_'…'_

 

When he couldn’t find one, Link ultimately had to just let the matter drop. He didn’t have enough information, and really this wasn’t the time or place to be frittering away time pondering what he didn’t know. Not when he was still in the company of his newfound friend, and the couple that had graciously offered them dinner.

 

The two had moved on after he’d tuned out; he caught wind of mentioning a particularly nasty storm that had threatened to wipe out their village a few months prior. They hadn’t even noticed when the amnesiac had entered his deep thoughts, nor his return to active awareness. “Sorry it took so long; wanted to bring out the best of the best.” He heard from behind him, heralding the return of the fisherman.

 

While he couldn’t make out what Sebasto had brought, his hostess and comrade were certainly in approval. “Mmm” the Faronese mother purred.

 

“Oh hell yes.” Letty licked her lips.

 

“Made it myself. There’s a sugar cane patch off of Martha’s Landing.” Sebasto explained as he set the bottle down along with the four new cups. With the silverette practically salivating now, the fisherman popped the cork and poured two cups worth to provide to the ladies.

 

“It’s a nice way to spend a weekend night; a fine-cooked meal, clear nights, and a nice helping of rum.” Kiana sighed in bliss as she leaned back, enjoying the breeze that was coming in from the beach below. Beside her, her husband voiced his agreement as he poured another cup before offering it to Link.

 

The blond had not had a single drop of alcohol yet; not the rice wine that Kakariko boasted, nor the ale from Hateno or whatever ‘Wingshine’ was supposed to be. It just had never crossed his mind to try it, nor had he been explicitly offered any brew… until now, at least. “Oh come on you spoilsport; we’ve been working our ass off for the last few days; least we can do is have a drink.” Letty called out as she downed her own rum.

 

…Well one cup couldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

 

“Sho yuu’ve NEVER done anal?” Letty slurred as she sloppily put down her cup. Across the fire, an inebriated Link took time to register her words before shaking his head. “Trusht me; you’re not misshing much. A finger’s one thing, but I don’t wanna imagine a whole dick going up my butt.” The silverette shuddered as she downed her cup. She’d discarded her vest shortly after the couple had left them, leaving her in just her short-sleeved shirt that showcased her modest cleavage.

 

Kiana and Sebasto had excused themselves and retreated back to their huts about twenty minutes earlier. Even with being a just a tad sloshed (her moreso than him), the two Hylians could guess what the couple were doing, especially after they’d dropped all the shutters and doused the torches. Still, they’d been welcomed to the rest of the rum and whatever was left of the paella, and the night air felt really good. So neither was in the mood to be leaving.

 

Their current topic came about when the Bokoblin leader Blacksnout came up again. The specifics were suitably muddled thanks to the rum, but the intent was clear as day. Not surprising, but the alcohol was serving to loosen Letty’s already brazen tongue, so much so that she flat-out asked how many times Link had gotten laid or jerked off.

 

“Well conshid…conis…with our antics, we’re really not the one’s to be looking down on that, are we?” she shrugged as she poured more rum. “You better take shome more, or elssh I’m gonna be downing the rest of dis shtuff. Remind me to compiment Sebasto tomorrow, ‘cus holy crap he’sh good *ULP* -t this.” She squeaked, spilling some of her rum in the process.

 

“Sho anyway, we’ve got the whole day off tomorrow, sho whatta ya thinkin’? We could go to a beash, or try to find that pool what’s-is-faeshe wus mentin’ng.” Letty slurred. Even in his state, Link was confused what she was talking about; who had mentioned this? “You didn’t hear? It’sa ‘pposed to be over there…” she pointed behind him to the cliffside. “Wait, that’s not right; over there!” she quickly adjusted course and spun in her seat to point to Tuft Mountain. “…Where’d my rum go?” It wasn’t until they heard the impact of wood on wood that either one realized what had happened to her drink.

 

“aww…” the silverette pouted, looking for all the world like a child that had dropped her treat. The still-functional portion of Link compelled him to hand over his own barely-used cup before struggling to stand up and retrieve hers from the walkway. “Whdda gentamen; ev’r the kini-*URP*-it” Letty released an unladylike burp, followed by a fit of giggles. Link couldn’t help but let out his own grin as he walked past her to recover the cup.

 

It took some groping in the dark, but eventually he found the hollowed wooden cup at the edge of the platform and turned back to return to the fire pit. Letty was reaching into the pot to grab more of the thoroughly picked paella, leaning forward to grab an elusive piece across the pot. Her shirt was riding up from the back, exposing the top of her ass crack. Couple that with the way her hips were inadvertently gyrating in such a hypnotic fashion… well he’d be lying if he denied a certain craving coming on.

 

“Come on you lousy snail…” she grit her teeth as she drunkenly stood up to reach her desired morsel. Once she had it between her prongs, the veteran traveler didn’t even hesitate to plop it into her mouth and drop back onto her bench, hearing a muffled ‘oof’ in the process. As it turned out, her comrade had sat down in her seat in the brief time she’d vacated it. “Are you shtill ‘ungree?” she asked with food in her slurring mouth. Feeling his hands on her hips suggested otherwise, and the stiff hard-on between her ass cheeks clued her in.

 

“Oooh * **ulp** *…THAT kind of meal.” The silverette muttered as she turned her head to meet his lips. The taste of rum was strong on each other’s lips (hers moreso than his), but neither Hylian cared enough to reject the other. In fact, it was only when she felt his hand starting to grope the underside of her tits that she decided to break off. Having sex on a stool was hardly a notion she considered appealing, meaning a new locale needed to be considered… preferably, one that was close by.

  

“Not heare. ‘Ver there.” She glanced at the space past the couple’s hut. No sooner had she started walking over than Link latched onto her back and began an assault on her sensitive neck. “Din’sh Hips, you’re inshatiable.” The girl purred as her younger comrade continued to lavish her neck with a constant stream of nicks and kisses. His other hands were also busy, roaming around her stomach and cupping her covered chest before one reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. As he suspected; she’d gone braless and really embraced the native custom.

 

Turns out they couldn’t even make it past the back of the hut before a combination of poor motor functions and Link’s increasingly aggressive ministrations caused the two to collapse with him atop her back. The two drunken travelers writhed around and struggled without cooperation before finally they wound up just beneath the deck of the hut with him looking straight at her now-bare chest. As it turns out her tan was VERY thorough; so much so that he couldn’t even make out a single bit of her chest that hadn’t been kissed by the sun’s rays. Which meant…

 

“Heeey, I offered for you to join me; but you were already outta it. Maybe tommorow?” she offered. Link started to shake his head before remembering that he had it backwards, and quickly adjusted it to a frantic series of nods. “Glad that’sh done. Now come hither and suck my tongue out, _Ssshhr. Knight_.”

 

He was hardly one to deny a lady, even one as crass and forward as Letty. If anything, he was getting more turned on by her drunken antics. Where else would she be getting this nonsense? Still, he didn’t want to flat out follow her whims, and instead of reaching up to her puckered lips he aimed lower to her jiggling breasts.

 

As his skilled tongue assaulted her nipples she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan in approval. However when she felt his mouth depart her swollen teats, her green eyes opened as protest started to leave her tongue… only to end up looking straight into the golden eyes and long black snout of the family’s pet.

 

“Shhit, forgot bout’a dog.”

 

Seeing that he was finally being payed attention to, the retriever started wagging his tail and panting happily. Neither of the two drunk travelers knew how to respond to a dog bargaining in on them with his hand on her breast and just a few seconds away from coitus.

 

When the two strange new friends failed to instantly start playing, the dog’s tail stopped wagging as a low whine escaped his lips. While it was silent enough to go under the sounds of crickets, it was only a matter of time before it resorted to full-blown barking that would give them away…That would be bad

 

Despite being inebriated, Link was still able to react quickly. Without breaking eye contact, he reached over to his pouch with his free hand and pulled out his weapon of choice.

 

A simple skewer of meat, salt, and a few nuts. Without even taking his hand off her tit, Link slowly waved the stick in front of the dog, getting some slight amusement out of how the retriever’s golden eyes followed. Once he was certain that the dog was truly captivated, the Hylian tossed it towards the beach, causing the eager pup to take off and leave them be.

 

The look of satisfaction on his face was wiped out as Letty took his head in her palm and locked lips with a searing, open-mouthed kiss. Once they broke for air, he got a good look at how clouded with lust her brilliant green eyes were. “Quick thinking. I’m impressed.” She purred as her free hand wandered down to his hard-on squeezing between her ass cheeks. “Still, I hope you saved some of that meat and cream for me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my spell check probably hates me now after that massive butcher of the English language. I think I’ve brought it up already, but I’m really not planning to feature other men in this series for the smut. Not to say that no one else in the kingdom’s getting any action, just that I won’t be writing those scenes out. Besides, I think I’m already fighting enough of an uphill battle featuring all the generics that people give less than two craps about, but what can I say; I write what I please.
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of; the ah, elephant in the room. Basically that’s my stance on the idea of adding any gay or ‘experimental’ scenes to this series; the answer is no, mostly because I don’t really want to write them. I’m not going to flat out deny that there’s any kind of same-sex couples, just that they’re not really going to be getting involved. Maybe I’ll have some lesbian stuff after I get a LOT more practice in trying to write those, but for now I’m just going to avoid them.


	3. Sunday

Hangovers suck.

 

Out of everything that had happened to him since he set foot into the Lakeside Stable and got approached by the confident silverette, that was the one undisputable truth he would take away thus far. If THIS was what he could look forward to from drinking alcohol, he was more than ready to swear off any of the stuff forever.

 

“Wake up you lazy bastard; sun’s been up for hours now.”

 

Like that was anything noteworthy; the damn thing rose at five in the morning. Hell, he’d watched the majesty of sunrise like eight times now; it’d lost its luster for him after passing through the ruins of Sanidin Park.

 

“Oh don’t tell me a little rum has you worse off than some Talus, or me for that matter. Shouldn’’t you be made of some sterner stuff, Mr. knight?” she chided him as his face was suddenly assaulted by the sun. There was that nickname again; she’d taken to calling him that last night and had done her best to act like a saucy squire... he honestly couldn’t recall how badly that had gone over. His rambled musings were interrupted as he vaguely made out more course words out of her mouth, including a few jabs at his age for some reason.

 

He didn’t dignify her taunts with words, opting instead to try out the gesture he’d seen her use. The silverette rolled her green eyes at his erect ring finger and tried to pull him off the spread, succeeding only in causing him to land face-first onto the straw mat. “Seriously? You’re a real lightweight, Link.” She sighed. He continued to ignore her as he pulled out a particular yellow concoction from his Slate’s inventory and started chugging it down.

 

One of the helpful things he’d picked up is the secondary benefits of elixirs, such as a shock elixir also acting as a viable means to quickly overcome any lethargy or headaches… after a brief period of FAR worse pain then whatever mess he was trying to move past.

 

“Din’s Arms, If a little rum gets you this addled, I can only imagine how fucked up you’d get from some Rito Wingshine.” She laughed, already picturing how badly that would go for her younger friend. With his headache now receded to a faint jolt, Link was all to ready to finally start firing back… that is until he took in her lacking state of dress.

 

She was clad in a pair of underwear; that was the only way he could describe her green two-piece outfit. However, what perplexed him was the she had on her gloves, belt, and boots. He might’ve enjoyed the rum last night, but he was fairly certain she’d stripped out of everything but her smallclothes once they’d snuck back into Chessica’s inn. Now that he thought of it, the material of this pair seemed a little different from her usual outfit…

 

Letty noticed him eyeing her swimsuit and decided to keep prodding. “What, never seen a bikini before?” the silverette taunted as she twirled in place, giving him a good view of every angle, especially the visible crack of her ass. While he couldn’t deny that she looked sexy as hell in it, the fact remained that he was utterly baffled by what her intentions were.

 

“Wait, you’ve seriously never seen a bikini before?” she stopped in disbelief. When he shook his head, she didn’t know whether to bust out laughing or not, instead opting to sigh in bemused frustration. “Din’s arms, you’re an interesting mess, Link. Fights like a knight, fucks like a beast, and stupefied by a swimsuit.”

 

 _‘THAT’S what passes for a swimsuit? Farores’ sake, things have changed… and now I sound like an old codger, great.’_ The chronologically displaced blond sighed at his mental revelation. Then again; he was technically over a hundred years old; and he somewhat doubted that ANY of the ladies he’d slept with could claim the same…aaand stopping there.

 

“Oh well, you’re lucky you’ve got a pretty face.” Letty sighed as she turned to her bag to pull out some things. When she didn’t hear her friend respond, she turned back and met his glare. “What, too early to get some playful ribbing in? And I thought I was the temperamental one.”

 

“Anyway, Rozel’s letting us borrow his boat today; said something about some treasure in the golden triangle, whatever that means.” She explained. Well so much for his plan to investigate those ruins Zuta had brought up. Apparently his face was showcasing some degree of disappointment and caused his older friend to scoff. “Oh what were you going to do today; futz around on the beach picking up more smelly rocks?” “Come on; it’ll be fun; just the two of us out on the open waters dredging up treasure.”

* * *

 

So do you just hand out silver rupees to every lout that asks? I’d figure you for being a little more frugal, Link.” Letty commented as he sat down after cutting them from the dock. The raft they were on was a fairly modest size; big enough for them to lay down spread-eagled and not bump into each other. In other words, it was the perfect size to carry any treasure chests they’d be finding.

 

The Hylian shrugged, his bare arms already starting to change color thanks to the cloudless sky. At her insistence, he had only his worn pair of trousers… and literally nothing else, above or beneath. He’d protested on the last point thanks to his debacle on Friday, but a combination of being reminded how t would be just the two of them was enough to make him embrace the Lurelin tradition.

 

“Ah well, fools and money I suppose.” She mused as their boat pushed forward. The way the wind was going, it wouldn’t be long before they nudged up against the bank of the bay unless they adjusted course. “Doesn’t look like the wind is giving us a clear shot; mind passing me the oar?” she asked. When the blond failed to respond, it only took her a few moments to realize the culprit for his silence or the thin smile on his face.

 

“…Exactly how are we supposed to steer this thing without an oar, Link?” Letty growled, his pleasant smile serving to rile her up further. The amnesiac waved off her concerns, knowing that it would’ve been a waste of his slate’s inventory to bring an oar or a Korok Leaf. Besides, he had a much better way to propel their little raft, especially thanks to the fascinating discoveries his slate was indicating. Rather than fill her in however, he simply told his silverette friend to relax and hold on.

 

Whatever words Letty had coming up in retaliation were instantly killed thanks to the sudden surge of speed that was shooting their raft down the bay into the open seas. By the time they slowed back down, they had already cleared the bay and were drifting out to open waters. “H…how did you do that?! She gawked. Without losing that damnable smirk, the blond pulled up the source of their locomotion.

 

“Wait; was there seriously a chest this close to the village?!” the silverette asked. Her response was for Link to pull up two more. At the sight of three large treasure chests in front of her, the veteran traveler instantly scrambled over and pried one of them open. A purple rupee wasn’t quite what she was expecting, but hey; it was better than nothing really. As she mused over the purple gem, a wicked idea suddenly came to her, and she got her partner’s attention with a sharp whistle.

 

“Tell you what; we’ll make a little game out of this.” She coyly declared as she rolled down her left boot, exposing her nicely tanned leg. Once she saw she had his attention, the silverette pulled off the rest until it was hanging off her foot. “For every chest you dredge up, how about I make the view a little more pleasant, hm?” she inquired as she kicked off the boot before repeating the process for her other one, _‘That should incentivize him; those hidden treasures are as good as found…’_

* * *

 

“Farore’s Wind, there’s a lot of chests down there.” Letty commented as Link pried open the seventh treasure chest he’d dredged up. Once confirming that a piece of Amber were the only contents, he tossed the chest back overboard with the help of his Magnesis before tossing the ore in a pile with their other treasures. It’d been about two hours since they set off, and minus a few cluster of clouds, the weather was being particularly cooperative today. Still, while she wasn’t likely to work on her tan as much today, the fact remained that the light glinting off their horde was quite the lovely spectacle.

 

Two Opals, a Sapphire, a Ruby, a Topaz, and two bundles of arrows; all from the chests between Lurelin and the reef. In addition, the hull of their raft had two Soldier’s Broadswords that had fallen into the water some time ago; perhaps from one of the Lizafos that were often killed along the coastline. The silverette was taking the time to admire one of the blades clad in nothing but her bikini bottoms with her discarded clothes close by.

 

“You wouldn’t mind if I took one of these swords, would you? Never hurts to have a backup.” She asked as she looked up at her companion. Once he gave the nod of assent, she carefully re-sheathed the blade and set it aside. “Thanks. I think your better off with the arrows and the bow; never really got into archery myself.” She explained as the blond used his slate to dredge up yet-another one.

 

That little tablet of his truly was something else; from the bombs he’d pulled out, to the little tricks with ice platforms or freezing things in place. Turns out there was also a nifty function for taking instant portraits… which gave her another idea. “Hey Link; you’re looking for pictures to fill up that little slate, right?” the silverette asked, getting a nod from the blond in return.

 

“Do you have a Soldier’s Broadsword?” she inquired. Link went over everything he’d taken thus far in his head, and came to the conclusion that he had in fact, not taken any pictures of that type of sword yet. “Well perfect chance right here. Whip out your slate.” Letty ordered. With only a brief roll of his eyes, the amnesiac pulled out the ancient piece of Sheikah technology and swiped over to the camera rune. Once he was certain it was selected, he turned back to face the silverette, only to find her having set up for the shot already.

 

She was reclining against the mast, propped up on one leg with the other clearly showing her bikini-clad pelvis. As for the sword itself, the silverette was holding it unsheathed across her clearly naked chest, with her other hand gingerly holding the blade. From between those fingers, her top dangled. It was simultaneously absurd and VERY arousing.

 

“Snap away, handsome.” She huskily ordered, a clear look of seduction in her green eyes. For once she was willing to humor his dulled reactions, as she watched with amusement how he clumsily brought up the slate to his face. The trio of * **SNAPS** * she heard were most likely how the thing actually ‘captured’ these instant portraits. “Well don’t keep me in suspense; let me see.”

 

The first was bad; blurry as hell and had her off to the side. The second was better; at least it was clearer now that he’d gotten used to steadily holding the slate again. The last was a little worse, if only because it was tilted at an angle. “I’d go for the second one; it showcases the sword the best.” She finally said, lying through her teeth. If Link wanted to protest and point out how much of the blade was cut off from the indicated shot, he didn’t let it be heard and simply elected to erase the first one.

 

“So are all of them as bad as that first shot?” she asked, sliding the blade back into the sheathe and placing it to the side. With some difficulty thanks to her bare swaying chest, Link explained how a few of them were kind of poor thanks to bad lighting or getting interrupted. He could re-take them so long as he still had an intact verison, but it hadn’t crossed his mind yet. “So any more you want to say… _touch up_?”

 

It was the fastest Link had ever pulled up his slate’s inventory…

* * *

 

 

“So these Guardian Weapons… they just cut? No heat or anything?” Letty asked as she examined the titular weapon. After Link pulled it out and explained how to handle it, the silverette quickly realized how odd it was that as bright as the blade was, it caused no change in the temperature around it. said blond shrugged, never really figuring it to be a necessary factoid to pick up. “Huh, kind of odd, especially with how those big ass jerks keep setting things on fire with their lasers.”

 

“Well doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll let you know when I’m ready, okay?” she prompted, not-so-subtly telling him to turn around. Link wasn’t planning to ruin this good thing he’d stumbled into and averted his eyes. Nodding in approval, the veteran traveler glanced down at the glowing orange handle and got a wicked idea…

 

Meanwhile the amnesiac was going over the weapons he had, trying to think of ways to prolong this impromptu photo-shoot as long as possible. Sadly he could only boast one other weapon in his repertoire, the rest having been discarded due to being too worn or close to ruin. The blond silently cursed as he lamented not picking up either of the axes that had been dropped into the bathing pond (why a woodcutter’s AND a double axe had ended up there seemed to take every other villager by surprise as well). “Alright, turn around.” His comrade called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Eager to see what kind of whacky scenario she’d had planned, Link wasted no time and turned to face her.

 

Sure enough Letty had favored something outlandish; on her knees looking up at him with the same lust-soaked green pools that he’d become quite friendly with as of late. Her hands were covering her nipples with the sword’s active handle squished between her tits and her tongue hanging over the pommel. Again; ludicrous, dangerous, and arousing, all at the same time. Link smashed his thumb onto the slate until it indicated he was out of room.

 

Letty got up, wincing as she felt her knees protest from being kneeled on the coarse wooden platform. Gingerly taking the Guardian Sword in her hand, she deactivated it the way Link had shown her before handing the inert handle back to the blond. Said Hylian looked up and took his weapon back, musing at her sudden lack of care that her breasts were on full display.

 

"What? Camera’s off, and I can’t be baring it all at once, right?” she explained, taking his quip in stride. The fact she took so naturally to an enigmatic technology and was already using it for lewd purposes bemused him, and it was a testament to their close friendship that he could speak as such to her face. “Oh hush; just show me the pictures.”

 

“Got a little eager, didn’t you?” she chided him, her tone far more playful than disapproving. In response all Link could think to do was rub the back of his head. Without letting go of the Slate, he relented to let her skim through the photos, even past the ones he'd just taken. “These first twelve are fantastic; did you take them?” she offhandedly asked. When he didn’t respond, she turned back to him to ask again.

 

The look on his face gave her instant pause. She’d seen him many different way in the past few days; happy, angry, bashful, aroused. This was the first time he simply looked…lost. He wasn’t even looking at her, but was instead still fixated on the twelve small pictures that were permanently loaded into his Slate. Letty could tell that there was something up with those dozen, and out of respect opted to let the matter drop. Instead she swiped to the right, thumbing through his other pictures before getting to the twenty or so he’d quickly snapped of her.

 

“About six of them are okay; the rest are pretty trash.” She bluntly explained. When she noted he was focused on her, the silverette felt compelled to elaborate. “You needed more time to line up these shots; the best were the ones here, where you caught me after I finished adjusting the sword handle to keep from falling out of my tits.”. he took her critique with a nod and deleted all but the best four.

 

Satisfied, Letty turned to the second weapon he’d provided her. The same one that had caused a noticible dip in their raft once it came crashing down. “Soo… out of curiosity, did you have any plans on what to do for the claymore?”. The blond shrugged his shoulders; still not wholly convinced that she would do anything. “Well if your interested, I might have one…”

* * *

 

“Oh come on; it’s not THAT funny.” She fumed at her laughing cameraman.

 

Funny was the wrong word; absurd was more apt a description. When he’d taken her up on her offer and pulled out the Knight’s Claymore, it was really more for a laugh at her expense. He didn’t expect her to accept the challenge, straddle the hilt, and hoist up the knuckle guard so the blade was sticking up between her legs. It proved to be a quite striking display of her strength (as exemplified by the definition on her arms)… but that didn’t mean it didn’t look utterly ridiculous in the process. The upside was that having both her hands occupied meant she had no way to cover her breasts, opting instead to squeeze them between her biceps.

 

“Look if you want me to do something else, hand me my top. Otherwise, this is what you’re getting, alright?” the silverette huffed as she struggled to keep holding it up. Link wiped the tear from his eye before bringing his Slate up, snapping about six photos before he gave her the thumbs up. Letty dropped the claymore, being fortunate enough to have the sharpened blade not cut into their loaned raft. There was no way that she would ever consider lugging a hunk of metal like that around, least of all putting her life on it. “I think that’s enough for today. Now let me see them.”

 

Of the six, only one showed her visibly struggling; the rest were quite a good mix of power, confidence, appeal, and humor. “This slate of yours something else, Link. You wouldn’t happen to know of any way to make a copy for me, would you?” she asked. He hadn’t worked out a way to do that, and Purah hadn’t mentioned such a method existing. Still, he promised to bring it up the next time he visited the Sheikah scientist…along with inquiring about increasing the storage space or a way to ‘hide’ certain pictures.

 

“Well keep that in mind. Could be a nice little way to earn some rupees.” The veteran traveler explained as she pulled undid her swimsuit’s bottom and tossed it with her other clothes, leaving her body completely bare for him to admire her even tan. The silverette glanced down at her trouser-clad companion. It was almost disturbing how quickly he was reddening; she’d seen fish that cooked slower than this kid!

 

“Have to say, your getting pretty cooked there, Link. Care to join me in evening it out? Can’t be any harm, especially after being cooped up north for the past month.” Letty mused as she spread out to savor a rare moment of pure sunlight. He couldn’t find any fault in her musings, so rather than question her or her decision to briefly re-don her bottoms out of his view only to strip them off immediately, he stripped down and kicked his trousers away.

 

“Yum yum.” She teasingly whistled as her mouth salivated at such a fine specimen of beef. Sure she’d seen it a few times now, but that didn’t really diminish her opinion on his girth. If she was being honest, the fact they’d been able to have an honest connection made it the entire thing better. But she wasn’t really interested in jumping his bones…at least, not just yet. “So what’s your little stone say; anything else out there?”

 

Link swiped over to the Magnesis Rune and scanned their surroundings. Besides the half a dozen opened chests directly beneath them, or even the one they’d tied a rope to as an impromptu anchor, there was nothing else around. Putting his Slate down, the blond shook his head. “Guess that’s enough of a haul for today.” Letty mused as she shielded her eyes from the sun. By her figuring, it was only about midday; they still had quite a lot of time before they should return the raft and report back to Rozel.

 

“Hey, there’s something in the water!” she exclaimed, pointing to a section off to the port side. Sure enough, there was something glittering down below, something that wasn’t being picked up by the Magnesis. Having experience with this kind of thing, Link swapped over to the Stasis Rune and flashed the area, finding a distinct shape that could only have been a Rupee of some kind. When he told his silver-tressed friend, she grew contemplative. “Really, a rupee? Kind of odd that it’s this far away from the rest of the treasure, isn’t it?”.

 

To be honest, her younger comrade agreed wholeheartedly. Then again there was no doubting that it was in fact money of some form. What form it was is ulitamtley what he found most alluring…

 

Letty was broken from her thoughts when she heard a splash and noticed her companion was gone. “Wait!” she scrambled to the edge just in time to see his form fade into the depths….

 

Nearly half a minute later, the blond broke the surface, gasping for air and paddling back towards the raft. His friend helped pull him out, putting just a little too much muscle into her exertions. “Nayru’s tits, do you always jump half-assed into the ocean?” she chided. Rather than rise to her taunt, her friend simply held out the golden rupee he’d recovered.

 

“Holy crap; that suckers worth at least three hundred rupees! They’re so damn rare nowadays.” The veteran traveler spoke with a sense of reverence. For his part, Link found that concept VERY hard to believe, especially since he’d been finding them all over the northern lands. Without a further word, he handed the golden gem to her.

 

“W-Wait; your giving me this? Don’t even want to split it?” she gawked, clearly unable to believe what he was doing. Three hundred rupees; that wasn’t something to be taken lightly…or without proper payment in kind. Shakily, she accepted it “So just to be clear; you want me to have ALL of this?” she asked as she admired every perfect angle. At his confirmation, she didn’t hesitate to toss it into their treasure pile before leaping onto him.

 

Any protest of her attack died when he saw that same need-soaked desire in her eyes that had led to MANY pleasurable altercations. “Din’s Hips, I’m going to pay you back for this…” she huskily growled as her mouth immediately attacked his crotch…

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t sure what it was; maybe the snails, or the fish, but there was DEFINITLY something different about his spunk today. It didn’t taste better per se, rather it was just noticeably distinct from her samples the past few days. Still, she swallowed as much as she possibly could, wiping off her lips of the sperm that had escaped her mouth.

 

The sun was now hiding behind the clouds; giving the duo a much needed respite from its rays. With both of their bodies now just the slightest shade darker, Letty crawled under Link’s arm and settled on his broad shoulder. “Hey, remember what we talked about last night; about anal?” she inqured, turning her green eyes towards his.

 

Link was perplexed; had they talked about it? He honestly couldn’t recall anything after the rum was broken out. Wait, that was wrong; he remembered that Letty was PLASTERED compared to him. So how in the Trio’s name was SHE able to recall that? At his prompting, the silverette simply scoffed, especially his inquiry about how she’d recovered so quickly. “Oh please; it hurt like a bitch this morning. Took me nearly two hours to get past it. Anyway let me fill you in.”

 

Even if it was second-hand information that slowly brought his muddled memories back, his opinion hadn’t changed. Quite simply the thought still bore no appeal to him to have a cock…or ANYTHING really, rammed into his ass. “You and me both; and I don’t mind the idea of keeping it that way….” She muttered, trying to hide the reddening of her cheeks at such a notion. “But what about something smaller? Anyone tried sticking a finger up there before?”

 

Even if he’d long since become familiar with her blunt and crass method of inquiry, the thought made the amnesiac balk. While he’d meet many good people and had even become friends with many sorts thus far, he simply did NOT trust anyone enough to test those boundaries. Surely she wasn’t imply that he’d done so with some random tramp… or had she? TO her credit, she only looked modestly irate at such an accusation. “Hell no; not with some utter stranger! Trust me; I’d only do that with someone I trust.”

 

Link could see the logic in her stance, and even her passing mention of trusting him was noted. Yet rather than pry further about it, the blond simply reiterated that the prospect likely wouldn’t be appealing to him. “How do you know you won’t? It’s just a finger, Link. No need to be freaking out.”

 

He…wasn’t, or at least he didn’t THINK he was freaking out. But the fact that she was pressing so hard could only make him wonder if she wanted him to experience it…but if that was the case, why wouldn’t she just come out and ask him forthright?

 

“You do trust me, right?”

 

So she did want to finger him. Even without directly asking it was blatantly clear. The fact that she couldn’t just come out and ask actually made him question if he DID trust her…

 

and yet…

 

Sharing several near-death experiences, nursing him back to health after he’d been shot in her place followed by him bringing her back in kind, exchanging drinks and passions in all manner of odd places… who could he have done all that with but someone he trusted?

 

Hearing him say it brought such a bright, sincere smile to her face that even a thinly veiled promise didn’t deter her. “Hey, I’m an honest gal; one finger for one finger. Besides, you might end up liking it.” _Í know I kind of did._ “She silently added.

 

She gave him plenty of time to adjust himself, knowing that this wasn’t exactly going to be a spur of the moment thing. With his back to the mast, the blond was slouched just enough to reveal his anus beneath his half-stiff erection. Despite not being the one getting penetrated, Letty couldn’t help but be nervous for some reason. Even as she settled into his chest and pressed her modest tits against his rugged pecs, there was no hiding the trembling of her hand.

 

Maintaining eye contact, the silverette brought her index finger to his backdoor. The tip went in with some physical protest, but nothing out of his lips. With a small smile that he thankfully returned, she persisted, pushing up to her second knuckle. Rather than asking him how he felt, Letty elected to take a different approach to gauge his continued interest.

 

Without breaking eye contact, the veteran traveler leaned forward to place a surprisingly tender kiss on his lips. If he was at all concerned of her intentions, it wasn’t enough to bid pause. As she felt him lean in, the silverette pressed further, burying her finger up to the base in his rectum. Link broke their lip lock long enough to hiss at the sensation.

 

While her slimmer fingers probably played a role in making this less uncomfortable, the amnesiac simply couldn’t say he found this particularly pleasing. The pain was thankfully not as severe as she’d made it seem, but there was nothing to be found of actually enjoying the sensation…. At least until her nail accidentally grazed a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, setting off a chain reaction that neither could’ve expected.

 

It wasn’t the fact that his ass had clenched so tight she’d humor the idea her damn finger broke, but rather it was the practical GALLONS of cum that overwhelmed her like a tidal wave. Over the past few days, she’d seen his ejaculation more times than she cared to count. While some where larger than others, there was no denying that with enough time and buildup the man could shoot like a damn cannon. But the BLASTS that came out of his dick as she stimulated his prostate were enough to make her question everything that she thought she knew about the guy.

 

The silverette didn’t even care that her naked tanned body was now drenched in his spunk. On a whim, she scooped up the semen that had pooled into her breasts and brought it to her lips. She wasn’t sure if it was all the fish and fruit, but damn it all if his already delectable seed had become INTOXICATING.

 

Link winced as he felt her pull out her fingers. Without wasting time, she plunged her messy didgets into the ocean, letting the salty water clean them. All the while, she used her tongue and unsullied hand to pilfer as much of his ejaculation from her body and bring it to her lips.

 

Besides the quantity and thickness, it tasted the same as her earlier helping. After swallowing what she had, the silverette cleaned off her stained hand. “Farore’s Ass, and I thought your loads were already impressive.” She mused as she sucked each individual digit. “Hand me some water, will you?” the silverette asked as the salty treat highlighted how parched her throat had become.

 

While he handed her a bottle of fresh water, he still didn’t respond. “Hey, don’t sweat it; we’ve all got skeletons we want to bury, yeah?” she tried to play it off, not wanting to think that something as simple as getting fingered would shake him THAT much. I mean, this was the guy that wanted to rush a Stalnox for Din’s sake! When he had yet to utter a word even after she finished downing her drink, she pressed onward with an attempt to be sympathetic. “Tell you what, we’ll just keep this between us, and go on from there. At least now you know what it feels like getting a finger reamed in your ass, right?”

 

His funk was proving to be a major mood killer, and it wasn’t long before her thin patience wore out. “Look, you’re a swell guy Link. But you have to be willing to put yourself out there a little more. Don’t get me wrong; you’ve got some pretty impressive equipment and you’re not exactly a novice when it comes to pleasing a woman. But you’ve got to be willing to get a bit freaky; you never know when a horny bitch is going to break out the REAL kinky shit and what are you going to do then?”

 

“Hey, don’t be beating yourself up. Like I said, you at least know that there’s more to fucking than just getting yourself off. Just try to keep an open mind and know when to bite the arrow.” “Besides, it’s not like you just need to roll over and take it; never know when you’re going to find someone that gets off on losing control. Just play it be ear and see where the mood takes you.”

 

“Alright enough sap. I seem to recall giving you some lip service just now; care to return the favor?” she asked as she presented her sopping flower for his pleasure. And as he kneeled down and started worshipping her with licks and kisses, her praise was soon realized…

* * *

 

 

He muttered his disappointment as her bikini top once again covered her nipples. He’d quite enjoyed the amount of time he’d spent sucking on her milk-less teats. In kind, she’d been attempting to find more of his weak spots, and had safely pinpointed on his armpits, pecs, and (for some reason) his left calf as egregious spots. Not sensitive enough to make him instantly cum, but bad enough to make him bowl over like he’d been kneed in the groin.

 

“So you know where you’re weakest now, right? It’s up to you to decide how you’re going to deal with that. Who knows; maybe you’ll end up liking letting someone else take the reins for the night.” She lectured as she rolled up her gloves. While his grunt seemed to appease her, deep down he couldn’t help but scoff at her ‘advice’.

 

Letting someone else get the upper hand? What a ridiculous notion. Such thinking would’ve gotten him killed ten times over before he’d even gotten off the damn Plateau. While he’d admit that the silverette had proven to be quite an enjoyable companion, and had even had some genuinely good advice… well, no one was right all the time.

 

_‘Let someone else take charge? Like hell I’m going to do that…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a comment on one of my stories about how ridged Link is in regards to his sexual actions and how adamant he is to keep from being penetrated. I hope this sheds a little more light onto that closed-mindedness and again I really must apologize for how drawn out this is. For context’s sake, this was supposed to come out between Gaddison and Mipha’s chapter, but all kinds of bull happened and pressed this back further and further.
> 
> Link’s a fighter; he’s not keen to show even the slightest hint of a weakness, least of all to others. Not to say he’s an unemotional brick; clearly that’s not the case in the slightest. Instead what I mean by ‘weakness’ would be things like the limitations of his stamina, or in the case of his prostrate; a way to instantly make him ejaculate and lose any chance at gaining the upper hand he could have. Each encounter has had the hints of domination; that he NEEDS to get the upper hand for whatever nebulous reason. Now that he knows there’s a very, VERY vulnerable part of his body, you can bet he wouldn’t want anyone to pick up on that (least of all someone he admires/fears like Rola).
> 
> I’ve often tried to present Rola as being his most influential partner, but Letty was nearly as important due to refining his techniques. With her, the lessons are more on an equal ground as opposed to an experienced woman like Rola. Letty’s obviously got some notches, but she’s never really bothered to work out a technique to back her up; she’s got a bag of surface-level tricks, but they work, so why bother?
> 
> Other than that, I’ll say that the delay in this chapter compared to the last one (besides being re-written from scratch) is due to the little photo moment. When it came to me I HAD to start hashing it out. I’m actually really eager to see what I can do to implement this in later entries. Hell, I might even make a jaunty little ‘spinoff’ series about Link becoming Hyrule’s first gravure photographer… that could be fun.


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ - Chapter 3 has been fully updated and now includes the second half of their day at sea. Be sure to read that before you go further.

_Once more for the road I guess.’_

It was still a ways before dawn, even with the rain that now poured overhead. In retrospect it was really quite a marvelous thing, having an entire weekend free of the heaven’s fury. Not that such a notion came to either of the Hylians minds as Letty continued sucking him off as his ‘going-away’ present.

It’d started as something pretty innocent; making out on the bench at the entrance to the village. As the rain increased, it became fairly obvious that no one else was going to bother stepping outdoors and Link really wasn’t keen to begin the long trek back to Hateno anytime soon. So after finally letting his head go, Letty had of course gotten down on her knees and fished out his cock.

 

Farore above; he’d never met ANYONE that was so eager to go down on him. Even the times he’d returned the favor, the amnesiac had seen how she gazed passed his head to the swinging pendulum between his legs. He didn’t bother to ask, not that she’d even know the answer herself. Instead he simply admired her technique as she alternated between licking his shaft or humming on his crown.

 

Thanks to their earlier make out session (and her grinding against his stiff arousal in prelude to this very moment), he didn’t last nearly as long as she’d witnessed in the past. Moreso than that, he simply didn’t have quite as much sperm built up due to her constantly draining him over the course of the past three days. But even with a meager six shots to go on, his silver-tressed friend still found new and exciting ways to keep him amazed.

 

Her swallowing his load wasn’t exactly a new concept, nor the fact she’d withdrawn from his dick to spray some of his cum onto her face. No, what surprised him was the fact that she held back only long enough for two spurts of his seed to stain her head before locking her lips back around his ejaculating cock for the remaining three. Just as the last paltry string splashed into the back of her throat, Letty opened her green eyes and glanced to his hip.

 

Having started to grow conscious of his diminishing storage space, Link only snapped two pictures of her lewd state, already intending to delete the weaker of the two. Yet before he could put his Slate away, he saw her lift up a solitary finger even as she finally withdrew from his softened penis. One more for the road. Taking the time to line up this final shot, the blond made sure to have every inch of her stained face and puffed out cheeks before he even twitched his thumb. But just as he tapped the slate, the silverette opened her mouth and revealed the massive wad of cum she was nursing on her tongue.

 

***SNAP***

 

It was never going into his compendium, and by Hylia he was going to keep buried as far down as possible. But there was no way in hell he was going to be erasing THIS one anytime soon. No sooner had he placed his flaccid dick back into his trousers and zipped up had she finished swallowing his load and stood up, leaning forward into him…

 

…Only for her to go past his lips and place a single, chaste peck on his cheek. Without a doubt the least sexual thing she’d done to him this entire weekend. Even if she’d ended up leaving a dollop of his seed on his cheek, the amnesiac couldn’t help but stare at her retreating head. It wasn’t until after she’d wiped her face clean with her sleeve and the now-lessened rain that he got a response.

 

“Consider that a parting gift. Next time I see you, You’d better be ready to repay. And please; try to keep an open mind.” The silverette asked. Link didn’t respond, only giving her the small nod that she’d become quite familiar with. As he stepped onto the road leading up to Mount Dunsel, he heard her call out one last thing. “Take care Link; keep an eye out for me next time you’re in the area.”

 

…

 

“Already gone? That’s a shame, I had a nice salt-grilled porgy ready for his travel.” A voice called from behind Letty. Said traveler turned back to face their hostess, carrying a simple umbrella and said covered dish.

 

Letty took the dish out her hand and stepped under the thing cover from the rain. “What are you doing out in this weather, Chess?” she asked, acting casual and not daring to harbor the notion that the plump woman had seen her farewell.

 

Luckily for the veteran traveler, the innkeeper seemed to be in the dark of her lewd sendoff. “I was hoping to ask one of you two to help me clean the sheets before you go. Would you mind, Letty?” the squat Faronese asked.

 

“I’ll go take care of that right now, Chess!” Letty chirped, intent to run back to the inn ahead of her hostess.

 

“Hold on…” Chessica ordered. Letty stopped and turned back to face her, only for the older Faronese woman’s hand to reach up and wipe down her cheek before presenting the smidgen of cum that had been left behind.

 

“You missed a little on your cheek, my dear.” The innkeeper smirked as she flicked the blotch away, letting it wash down the shore into the water…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO who wants some good news? I’ve gotten my plan in place for the next ‘book’ of Goddess Eyes and have started writing again. With any luck I’ll be able to get the next seven entries (about half of Book 2) done and posted before the start of the New Year. More than that, I got a last minute burst of inspiration for the first four entries and made them more…let’s say ‘Halloween’ –themed. While there’s no chance I’ll get all four out before next Tuesday, I can say that BARRING ANY BULLSHIT, I should have at least two, maybe three, posted before Halloween Night. I will say that next weekend will NOT have any updates due to me traveling out of the state and spending time with my family.
> 
> So here’s for the bad news; I’m not going to be as accommodating for requests anymore. The reason is that I’ve actually factored in for nearly every character that I could find (and believe me that’s got to be about 95% percent of the characters in the game) and decided which ones would be worth devoting my time to writing alongside the plot I’m writing. No surprise, but trying to include EVERY feasible character of the fairer sex would make this little series into the hundreds…
> 
> THAT SAID, there is one concrete way to make me still consider an inclusion; comment. Not just a short comment with your request, but an honest to goodness comment about either the chapter, or even the series as a whole. It doesn’t even need to be a critique per se (although I’m still more than willing to hear anything someone has to say), just give me some feedback of what you liked/didn’t like before you make a request of me.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you guys liked this little side venture. Again I apologize for how drawn out it was, and I hope you guys are looking forward to what I have coming up.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from Zoras and doing some more in-betweens. This is kind of similar to Shadow of the Arrows in that it was planned for a midway between the fifth and sixth entries. I chose to hold off on immediately jumping to this because I wanted to focus on introducing more characters first.
> 
> Truth is, the chapters in this entry are going to focus less on smut and more on providing context to Link and Letty’s relationship, as well as a few more things to set up for the eventual Lurelin entries and some long-term plans. Likewise, I’ll be trying to focus the sex scenes on shorter scenarios or concepts I’ve not really delved into (the blowjob is the exception; I’m a sucker for a sucker). 
> 
> In case anyone’s wondering, this thing’s pretty much ready to go; just wanted to spread it out over the course of a few days since the chapters are fairly lengthy. Only thing I’d like to ask is if people could just leave a particular comment regarding a scene in the chapter that feature said scene rather than waiting till the end. Also I'm debating if I should restructure the order of the series to place this between the fifth and sixth entry or just leave it here as a sort of 'call back' palette shift after four Zoras, so give me your thoughts on that as well if you would please.
> 
> So four days; one chapter per day. And what an exciting first day its been; some more background for the village of Lurelin, a fight with a Stone Talus (pretty fun to write I must say), a bathing scene (been meaning to write one of those for a while, but there’s not many chances with the way Goddess’ Eyes is structured), and a reference to the most recent (and last) season of one of my childhood favorites. Wonder what tomorrow’s going to bring…


End file.
